The Story Never Told
by MiyukitheOtaku01
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang meet the real world? Want to find out? This is the story that was never told -
1. Chapter 1

Febuary-26-09 Miyu-Chan

( Hello readers! I will be using the following characters you will meet in this story for a fantastic fantasy! I hope you love and comment. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and shall remain thus. I am not stealing,just reprahsing some background that should have been covered. Thank you and enjoy!) *P.S. to all the readers who took the time to notice this little note ^-^ thank you!*

The Story Never Told

Chapter One : Nice To See you Again

Kagome walked about her bedroom thinking about him. He was off on business again. As usual,he had left her alone again with the baby. He said she'd be fine without him. Just a bit longer,Kagome thought to herself.

Bored and irritated,Kagome decided to phone Sango. She'd know what to do at a time like this. She always knew what to say to cheer her up. Kagome pulled out her cellphone as she dialed Sango's number. On the sixth ring,someone picked up. "Hello?" said a voice.

Kagome was surprised to hear it was Miroku. "Is Sango there?" she asked politely. "Yes,but Sango can't come to the phone right now," he announced. "And why not?" Kagome asked. "Because," Miroku said with a groan,"she's upset." "What have you done to poor Sango now,Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Nothing! She's the one throwing stuff at me!" Miroku said.

"Oh,really? Let me speak to her," Kagome said. "H-hello?" came Sango's voice. She sound as if she were going to cry. "Sango,what's the matter?" Kagome asked. "Miroku ... that two-timing jerk has done it again. That's it! I'm through!" Sango cried.

Kagome heard glass break and knew Sango had tossed something to try and knock Miroku's head off. Remembering the times when Sango used to swing her Hiraikotsu around,Kagome knew she had only missed him by a hair. If she weren't so angry,who knew how close she'd be to actually sending him to his deathbed. "Sango,baby,please calm down! It was just a kiss! One kiss! Nothing more! I promise!" Miroku pleaded. But Sango wasn't having any of it. "Damn you,Miroku!" was all Kagome heard before the phone beeped and the line went dead.

Now what ... ?

"I'm trying,dammit!" Inuyasha growled. He hated his new job,every bit of it. He hated the uniforms,he hated the people,he hated the smell,he hated the build,everything! "I need a break! Going out for coffee!" he announced to his supervisor. The young woman sitting at the desk gave him a nod and he charged to get outside and get some fresh air. He wondered what Kagome was doing right now.

He went to Java Malah,the new coffee spot,charged up to the counter and demanded a black soldier. The cashier gave him the what-are-you-talking-about?-glare and Inuyasha lowered his voice. He had a very bad temper but didn't want to fight. Not today. "Coffee! NOW!" he bellowed.

Soon Inuyasha was sipping his coffee black and strong. He was seated in the center of the diner and took notice when the front door opened. In stepped his rival,Koga. He knew all too well that something bad was going to happen. He could smell it. Feel it ...

"Hey,Mutt," Koga greeted. Inuyasha didn't give an inch. Not even a glimpse. He never even thought to spit his way. No ... not for this bastard. He wasn't worth it.

"You wanna fight?" Koga asked. He raised a brow and grinned an evil grin. "You want a fat lip?!" Inuyasha asked back. Nearby customers glanced over and turned their attention to the angry couple. There was a fight or was going to be... Inuyasha dropped to his knees when he felt his stomach being crushed his Koga's thick Rawling boots.

"You're going down,Pup," Koga challanged. So... if was a fight he wanted it was a fight he was going to get. Inuyasha got up and charged at him. Knocking Koga onto his back he punched and clawed at his face until he felt small hands wrap around his waist,pulling him off the battered wolf. "Please dont' fight," the gentle voice said. Who are you? Inuyasha thought to himself.

Damn ...

Shippo was on his way to lunch when they showed up. "Give me your lunch!" the tall one yelled. His breath smelled of hot onions and grease. Shippo covered his nose and backed away. "No!" he said. He was older now,no way was he going to back down.

"Fine," the small one said,"then we'll just take it from you." Shippo frowned as he was lifted from his feet. "Stop!" called a voice. Shippo and his ruffians turned to see a girl about eleven and an angry eleven year old she was. "Oh and who are you?" the tall one asked. "My name is Lavara! Put that boy down this instant before I have to hurt you!" the little girl barked.

No,they'll crush her,Shippo thought. These guys didn't care if you were old,young,fat,or thin,they were going to kick your ass to get what they wanted. The thugs laughed and hooted. "This little girl is going to beat us up? Ooh.I'm so terrified!" the small one gawfed. "What is she,your girlfriend? Ha! Your girl coming ot rescue you! How cute!" the tall one laughed. But Lavara wasn't laughing.

The next thing Shippo knew was that he was on the ground staring at his two attackers being pummbled. "Whoa," Shippo laughed. Was she for real? He hadn't seen this girl a day in his life and yet she was protecting him. When she was finished,Lavara walked over to hm and pulled Shippo to his feet. Before he couls ask her why it was that she protected him he felt warm lips pressed against his own ...

"Wh-what the ... ?" Shippo asked. Lavara pulled back,her cheeks flushed. She came right out with it,"I love you!" she blurted. Shippo blushed unsure what to do,what could he do? What the hell was going on?

Yes!

Rin sat on his lap,playing in his beautiful long hair. Sesshomaru was so wonderful,so awesome,so ... so perfect. In a deep,low voice he began growling in her ear,"What?" he asked. Rin shook her head. "Nothing,"she answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she began. "I told you ... don't call me that anymore." he purred. "Lor-umm, Sesshomaru? Could I ask you somethng?" Rin asked. "What?" he asked. "You promised me yesterday you weren't going to see that lady again. Was what you said really true?" Rin said. "Yes,"Sesshomaru said.

Rin giggled in delight. She was seventeen now. A woman,or so she thought to be. But it was also the age where Sesshomaru promised to take her as his wife. She couldn't be more excited than how she was feeling now. "Oh,Sesshomaru!" she cried.

He nodded and covered her in his thick blanket of warm fur. His tail was big enough to clad them both. Sesshomaru bit her earlobe and whispered something in her ear. Something that made her giggle. Something that all girls wanted to hear.

I love you.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said. "Hm?" Sesshomaru asked. "Are you going to make me a woman now?" she asked. "Be paitent," he said slowly, "we'll have plently time to make you my woman." My woman. The words swirled around in her head until they stopped spinning.

She was overly excited. Rin couldn't wait to be "his woman." Slowly Sesshomaru shucked her clothes,slowly,so very slowly,stripping her. He bit down on her neck like a vampire and sucked. "Sesshomaru!" she groaned. "Mmm?" he asked,not taking his mouth from her neck.

I ... I love you ... 


	2. Chapter 2

March-02-09 Miyu-Chan

( Hi readers! This is the second part to "The Story Never Told" please enjoy this section as well. Any questions or comments contact me at : thanks! )

The Story Never Told

Chapter Two : Progress and Protection

Kagome couldn't believe that it had happened again. How many times was Miroku going to cheat on Sango? And how many times was Sango going to put up with his lewd behavior? She had to do something. Kagome couldn't just sit around and watch her best friend just be tortured day in and day out. Pulling her keys out of her pocket, Kagome marched to her Lexus, strapped the baby in the back seat, started the car, and hit the gas pedal.

It was a hot summer day and she really didn't feel like it, but if Sango wasn't going to do anything about it, who would? Me, that's who, thought Kagome. She pulled out of the drive way and revved the car at 55 mph. Sango needed her, right now. This time she would put an end to Miroku's childish actions.

"Don't touch me!" Sango hollered. Miroku took a step back. He had made Sango cry again. No matter how many times he promised, he just caused her more trouble each time. Today would be the end for sure. "Sango," he called gently. "Leave! Leave right now, Miroku!" she screamed.

"Sango, just listen to what I have to say!" Miroku yelled back. Yeah, that helps, Miroku thought. "What could you possibly have to say to me? Why don't you tell your little girlfriend?" Sango asked ignorantly. "Look, just listen to me. You don't have to say anything, just listen, Sango," Miroku sighed. "I'm listening, " Sango said softly.

"I love you, Sango, I really do." Miroku said quietly. "I'm having a really hard time believing that," Sango retorted. "Well, let me prove it to you," Miroku said bending on a knee that she'd almost broken earlier. He cupped her face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. He slipped something into her hand and scooted a bit closer.

"What's this?" Sango asked. There was a tiny box wrapped inside cute red ribbons. "It's for you," Miroku explained, "to show you how much you mean to me." She traced her fingers around the little package trying to figure out what it was without opening. "No, really, Miroku," Sango started, "what is it?" "Open it," Miroku said sweetly.

Sango tore apart the little box with her fingers and opened it. Inside was a genuine golden pair of Lavion Jewlry earrings. The ones Sango wanted dearly more than anything else for her birthday, but couldn't afford. So he didn't forget, Sango thought. Quickly, she clipped them on and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Like a woman who'd forgive me?" Miroku guessed. "Well ..." Sango said. They were really nice earrings but she'd be playing right into his little game again if she forgave him again. She'd always forgave him, but not today she wasn't going to. "Sorry," she said sighing softly," these are nice earrings but if I accept your little trinkets then I'll be playing right back into your hands."

"Oh, c'mon, Sango!" Miroku said. He was slightly surprised by the answer she'd given him. "Come on what? This is just what you want me to do! I forgive you and you go on your merry way! Then you'll cheat on me AGAIN and then it'll be the same ol' story! 'I'm sorry Sango! It was just an accident! I promise,I promise!' You ALWAYS promise!" Sango hollered. He knew it was true. He always DID promise her things,whether he meant it or not.

"I can't believe this!" Miroku exclaimed. "Believe it!" Sango yelled taking the earrings off her earlobes. In seconds they broke into pieces from her ridiculous strenghth of crushing them with her bare hand. "What're you doing?!" he cried. Sango threw the shattered earring pieces in his face and stormed into the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. "I'll be back later, and when I do come back, you'd better be out of here! This is it, Miroku! I mean it! I'm tired of your games! Get out of my house!" Sango said.

She hung her head proudly watching Kagome pull up into her dirve way.

"Hey, Sango! What's going on?" Kagome asked. "I'm done. Me and Miroku are over!" Sango said excitedly. "What? Really?" Kagome asked amazed. Usually it'd take Sango forever and a million years to make that decision. So she didn't have to do anything after all. That was a relief.

"Let's go somewhere and celebrate!" Kagome annonced. Sango smiled at her friend and nodded. "I know a great place, it's called La' Bluen over on the avenue. Just opened up." Kagome laughed,happy for her. They pulled out onto the paved street and zoomed down the road. Upstairs, Miroku sat quietly, stunned and embarrassed ,"But I really meant it this time," he whispered to himself.

Inuyasha was unaware of whom it was who had her arms wrapped around his waist. All he knew was that she had a soft voice, tiny hands, and the fact that she seemed somewhat familar. "Get 'offa me!" he cried. The woman released him and backed up. Koga was pulled to his feet by a stranger and spit a wad of blood onto the floor. "Damn, dog." he muttered. "Want some more?" Inuyasha asked looking at his busted lip.

Koga wiped the blood from his mouth and narrowed his eyebrows. "Whad'ya say, pup?" Inuyahsa thought he'd never ask. Bringing his arm back, he swung it twice as hard forward but his attack was blocked by the back of Koga's strong heel. "Stop it!" the young woman yelled. The belligerent twosome stared at her intently.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm Kikyo's daughter, Uriana," the girl said. Inuyahsa's heart stopped. Did she say Kikyo's daughter? Kikyo? When did this happen?

"Where's you mother?" he asked almost immediately. "My mother's sick at the moment. I'm taking care of the shop for her," Uriana said. "What hospital?" Inuyasha asked demanding an answer. Koga couldn't believe how quick his opponent was to move. "Don't you date Kagome?" he asked Inuyasha gruffly.

"Mind your own damn business, wolf !" Inuyasha yelled. Uriana sighed quietly. "She's not doing at all well ... She's in bed, at my house." Inuyasha asked her one more question, "Where?" Koga was outraged. He'd be telling Kagome all of this ...

Shippo relaxed his head against a rough tree trunk listening to 'Heels Over Head' by the All American Rejects on his ipod-nano. How long had he'd been there? Standing and weak? Lavara had promised to meet him after school but was nowhee to be found. His ears twitched when he heard a sound come from teh bushes.

"Here I am! sorry I'm late!" Lavara said happily. She smiled cutely, Shippo suddenly blushing. She had such a cute smile. Lavara clung to him like super glue, her head now resting against his back. "Hey", Shippo said, "what took you so long?"

"I was getting this," Lavara said pulling out a package. "Hm? What's this?" he asked. "It's a present!" Lavara sqealed. Shippo opened the wrapping carefully and looked inside. "Ah!" he exclaimed in an amazed cry.

"It's beautiful, Lavara." Shippo said. It was a blue decorative spinning top. Something to add to his collection, "Thanks!" Lavara smiled and stared at him. "So, are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?" "WHAT?" Shippo asked.

"You're my boyfriend now, Shippo," Lavara said cutely, then turning her voice creepy," right?" "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Shippo said, "When did I become anything?" Lavara pouted and punched him square in the face. Shippo fell to the ground sputtering. He looked up at Lavara, her eyes wide and wicked. "When I saved your sorry ass!" she shrieked.

"Wh-what the heck?" Shippo said. He scrambled to his feet only to get knocked back down. Lavara, though she was twice as small, choked him with her small, yet strong hands. "You're my boyfriend!!" she screeched, "Mine!" "Okay! I'm your boyfriend!" Shippo cried out. "Good, call me around eight," Lavara said sweetly, slipping a piece of paper into his hands, then added, "and you'd better call."

Rin skipped around the kitchen. She was so excited. Last night was great! She'd finally become Sesshomaru's woman. As he entered the doorway, Rin sat down, barely able to keep her bubbly laughter inside.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked deeply. "Oh, nothing," Rin said playing with her fingers. She kept her head down, resisting a giggle. She felt so giddy. He smiled at her, and a such a sexy smile it was.

He ran a hand through his hair and opened the refrigerator and got the gallon of milk. Pouring himself a glass, he bent over Rin and kissed her forehead. "How was it?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he'd pleased her in the utmost fantastic way he would have. "Wonderful! I-I can't describe it!" Rin laughed. His smile deepened.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, "Now ... can you kindly tell me what this is?" A question mark popped in Rin's head as she wondered what it could be. Sesshomaru held up a slip of paper in his clawed fingers. "Oh! That's the number for the plummer! He's supposed to be coming out today," Rin exclaimed. "Ah, of course he is", Sesshomaru said quietly, then quickly added, "Then you won't mind telling me what he was doing calling your cellphone, then?"

"He did?" Rin asked. She wouldn't have known, she turned off her cellphone before they journied their fantastic night. One thing could've happened though. It hit her, Sesshomaru must've read her messages when she'd fallen asleep. It was only a coincidence though. Maiku told her yesterday that he'd be calling for a good time to schedule the appointed time he was supposed to fix the toilet.

She must have forgotten all about it. "What were you doing on my cellphone?" Rin asked him. Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around her throat and shook her silly. "That's not important!" Rin gasped for air," Sesshomaru! What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs.

"Don't give out your number!" he hissed. "L-let me go!" Rin cried. Tears streaked down her face. "Do you hear me?" he asked deeply. "Yes! I won't give it out!" Rin sobbed. What had gotten into him?

Was he jealous? That had to be it. Tossing, her aside, Sesshomaru went back to drinking his milk, not taking his eyes off her. Had it been a giant mistake? No, maybe he had a bad morning, Rin thought. That's what she wanted to believe ...


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi guys! Miyu here with another exciting chapter of "The Story Never Told." Please enjoy this section,too! Thanks)

The Story Never Told

Chapter Three : Right and Wrong

Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his fists. Just the thought of Rin liking another man made his blood boil. Whoever this "Ben" was, even if he was just a plummer, was going to suffer. He ran a hand through his hair and blew an agitated breath. Turning to Rin, he smiled. Was it the look on her terrified face that made him feel so powerful?

In shambles and all, she straightened her hair and quickly walked to her bedroom. What was that? Sesshomaru had never acted like that before in all her years. Even if he was jealous, he didn't have to grab her throat, choke her, and toss her aside like some rag doll. This wasn't the way he treated his wemon ... was it?

Rin knew of his ex-girlfriend, Kagura. She was a total nusiance. That's why he'd gotten rid of her. Wasn't it? Or had he'd been jealous with her too? Rin's heart skipped a beat.

No! That couldn't be the reason why. Sesshomaru's a good guy! He's just ... a little pissed off today, is all. Right? Rin thought.

This wasn't the "love" Rin had always hoped for. This couldn't of been what it meant to be in love. This love hurt. Deciding to call a friend for comfort, she reached for her cellphone. Soon enough, Seshomaru was in the threshold staring at her.

"Who are you calling?" he asked. Rin didn't answer. Instead, she turned her back to him and waited for someone to pick up. Finally someone did. "Hello?" came a gentle voice. A boy's voice.

Sesshomaru let a deep growl escape his throat. "Hang up!" Rin ignored him. "What's the matter, Rin?" the voice asked. "Hang up!" Sesshomaru echoed. Rin countinued to ignore his temper. She felt a hand grip her arm up and swing her into the wall.

"Sesshomaru, stop! What's wrong with you?!" Rin cried. She was scared, no, petrified. Where had her wonderful old Sesshomaru gone? The one who used to take her for long walks on the beach? The one who used to comb her hair with his gentle fingers? Right now those gentle fingers where cutting off the circulation in her fragile arm.

* * *

Koga dialed Kagome's number immediately. He couldn't believe the dog was at it again. He was going to warn her even if Inuyasha didn't want him to. His sacred crush deserved to know. But she wasn't picking up.

"C'mon, Kagome!" Koga urged. Although he was far from the diner, he knew that mangy mutt wasn't too far off. He ran with all his might. Koga knew this'd happen. He just knew it would!

Inuyasha was still attached to that bitch, Kikyo. Well Koga had, had enough. He wasn't going to just let Inuyasha get away with this. Without knowing what hapened next, Koga felt a sharp pain in his side and was looking up at the sky.

What the hell just happened? "Uhnn," groaned Koga. He looked at the crowd forming around him. He heard someone say, "He's alive!" He sat up and looked to his left where he found a Honda Civic turned on its side and half crushed.

"Oww!" Koga grunted. He was helped up by passerby. Just great, he thought, how am I going to get to Kagome now? He was covered in bruises and scrapes but no broken bones. But his leg as if someone had shot him.

"That's what you get for running so fast!" he heard a girl say. "Stay the hell out of the street!" another said. Koga growled until he heard someone say," Is she alright?" His heaert sank a little. He never meant to hurt anyone. He ran to where the atention was surrounding.

To his surprise, he found Kagome on her face, bloody and bruised badly. Sango was by her side with a cut on her cheek and crying. It was Kagome's car that hit him while he was running. He must've hit them so hard that they flew right out of their seats. Then there was the baby...

The tiny baby was sprawled on the hard ground in a fixed position, not moving. His leg twisted one way, his head turned another. "Oh, God..." Koga mumbled. Kagome came to and weakly sat up. She looked straight into Koga's eyes and screamed. "Koga you idiot! how could you?!"

"No!" Koga yelled. Kagome was sobbing hysterically. Sango as well. He trembled. He'd killed someone, not only a child, but an infant. Propably no more than 4 days old, it seemed.

Koga ran. He ran, ran, ran away until his heels hurt. When he couldn't run any more, he stopped in his hideout. He covered is face with his hands and sunk down to his knees. With a loud cry of fustration, he wailed as loud as he could. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!"

* * *

"What?!" Inuyasha asked. He grabbed Kagome's hand and held it close t his heart. His love was in her bed hurt and sad. Sango was banged up a bit as well. And his son, only 4 days old, was dead. A surge of anger and a mix of sadness crept into his heart.

"Damn, him!" Inuyasa cried. Kagome was fighting tears. She could barely stand to see him like this. Inuyasha never cried. Never.

"That coward! he ran off!" Inuyasha hissed,"Dammit!" He was becoming violent now. The nurse notcied him and asked him polietely to leave, he could Kagome tomorrow. But he didn't want to see her tomorrow. It was obvious that she wanted him there. Inuyasha kissed her lips and stayed by his girl and ignored the nurse.

Miroku sat by the window sighing softly. His Sango was badly injured. All because he hadn't been there to save her. He walked over to her bed and watched her breathe. She was so beautiful.

"My beautiful, Sango," Miroku said. The words sounded like his favorite words. They indeed were his favorite words. "I'm so sorry that I could not be there for you." He sat in a nearby chair and sighed again.

"It's okay." Miroku's eyes closed as he listened to her voice. She was awake now. "It's okay, Miroku," she said soflty. He got up and leaned over her, stroking her face. "I love you, Sango."

"Rin!" Kohaku yelled. He stormed up the stairs of Sesshomaru's domain. He knew something bad had happened. Rin never sounded so depressed. she needed his help and he was here to protect her.

"Rin!!" he called again. There cane a soft whimper. "Rin!" Kohaku screamed. He ran to the top of the stairs. Rin was faced downward and covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" Kohaku asked. Rin looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Sess... Sesshoma... ru..", Rin whispered. Kohaku's heart filled with hatred for that vile being. How dare he put his hands on Rin?

Soon he felt an eerie feeling that someone was behind him. He was proven right when he felt claws dig into the back of his head. "What're you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. Kohaku calmly chuckled. Answering, he grabbed the ignoramous' ankle and flipped him.

Sesshomaru hit the floor hard. He roared, his veins enlarging. The brat was in for it now. Attacking swiftly left Kohaku in a daze. he didn't know what hit him. All he saw was Sesshomaru's fangs bared, hissing, and his claws glowing with poison which was now pressed into his neck.

"Agrhh!" Kohaku screamed. Rin gasped, afraid to move, she under the same fate. The poison was deadly and full of excruciating pain. If her knight and shining armor couldn't save her then who would? "Kohaku!" she yelled.

Kohaku saw the pang of disapointment in her eyes. He'd come to save her, not fail. Though the pain was almost unbarable, he slammed Seshomaru's head into the banister, breaking it in two. Sesshomaru uttered a groan and held his head. He was starting ot get a migrane, a very bad one ...

He put all of his power into his next move and lift the brat off the floor. Then he dangled the little twerp over the edge and let him drop three long stories down. He heard the hard thud and knew that he was not coming back soon. "Where's your hero now?! Who told you to call him? Come here!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin did exaclty the opposite.

"I said come here!" Sesshomaru yelled. He grabbed Rin by her throat and dragged her back into the bedroom. Kicking with all her might, Rin cried and tried getting away. Only to find out her plan was as pathetic as the day she'd let Sesshomaru walk into her life. As pathetic as she was for letting him in her world. Now she was to suffer once more for her sins as Sesshomaru straddled her legs and pushed his way inside ...

"Shippo!" Lavara smiled. He was hiding something behind his back. What was it this time? "Shippo, was is it? Tell me!" she giggled. Shippo smiled wickedly.

"Calm down, La," Shippo said. He had something for her alright. Lavara had been a total spoiled heffer since they'd gotten together. She was pushy and bossy and really mean. Not fair at all. But that was all changing now.

"Here it is!" Shippo said smiling. He pulled the "gift" from behind his back and sprayed it into Lavara's eyes. "Aghhh!!" she cried dropping to the grass. "Like it?" Shippo asked watching her squirm around like a worm. "SHIPPO!!" Lavara screeched.

"Yes, my darling?" Shippo asked. He snickered. He was enjoying her pain. "You'll pay!" she cried to him. Shippo scoffed, held his head back and laughed full heartedly.

"You're welcome!" Shippo said. He walked away watching the other students laugh. Some where worried as some where not. A few pointed and cackled in her face. My job here is done, thought Shippo.

"Shippo! You WILL pay!" Lavara screamed from across the schoolyard. No one offered to even help her. She couldn't see him but she knew he was laughing at her too. All of these bastards would pay. All of them!

Every last one of the jerks would pay! She swore it. Lavara, half-blind staggered into the building. She felt her way around and after a long period of time, she made it ot the nurses' office. Sitting on the mattress while being treated, she thought of an evil way to get revenge ... 


End file.
